In Your Arms
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Set after Man of Steel. How can you go back to normal life after everything that happened? And what is normal anyway? How do you cope with what you've learned, and what happens when new dangers arise?
1. Chapter 1

In Your Arms

A/N: I said I was not going to start another fic. I said I wasn't. But then Henry Cavill happened. Yeah... I don't own Superman.

It was the subtleties that drew him to her. Clark watched Lois from his desk on the other side of the newsroom. The way her mouth moved as she typed on her computer, as if she was recalling the story right then and there. The way thin tendrils of her hair escaped the bun piled on her head and cascaded down her face. He had turned to her in his time of need and she hadn't backed away. How long had he clung to her after killing Zod? But she didn't waver. She held onto him as much as he held onto her. He had worked at the Daily Planet for a whole week now, and in that week, he had found little time to talk to Lois. In the off chance that he had a spare moment, either she was on the phone, or he was making copies, or he just didn't know what to say to her that wouldn't let everyone around them know that they were acquaintances. Clark had spent his whole life hiding his identity, but keeping their relationship secret was new to him.

Lombard strolled over and he caught Clark starring at Lois before he could turn away.

"Don't think about it, Kent." He said. "Lois is an ice queen, but I've almost got her melted."

Clark had to stop from chuckling to himself. Lombard had as much chance with Lois as Perry had to dance naked on a bar.

"Easy on the eyes, and between the thighs." Lombard said.

Clark gritted his teeth and squeezed the pen he was holding so tightly that it exploded. He didn't want Lombard to talk about Lois like that. But he had no choice. For her safety, and his own, he had to pretend like they didn't know each other. Like they just hadn't saved the world.

"Jesus, Kent." Lombard said, attacking the ink stains on his clothes. "These were new pants."

"I'm sorry," Clark said, and fumbled in his desk drawer for napkins.

"Don't bother. Your phone's ringing." Lombard said, and walked away muttering to himself.

%%%%%%%

Lois threw her purse over her shoulder, and switched off the lamp on her desk. She cracked her neck and re-pinned her hair into its bun. She was exhausted. She needed to go back to her apartment, kick off her heels and take a nice warm bubble bath. The idea was so inviting that it followed her down through the elevator and out the front door. She felt her face falling into a big smile when she found who was hiding in a door jamb a few buildings down.

Clark Kent in all of his glory. He raised his hand in greeting, and she hurried over to him. He didn't have a baseball cap smashed over his dark curly hair, but he store wore his dark framed glasses. His tie was done a little too tight, and he gave it a small tug, but he stopped fidgeting when she approached him.

"Hi," He said with a smile just as big as hers.

"Hi," She replied. "How's your first week been?"

"Busy." He said. "Not quite what I thought it'd be, but I like it."

There was an awkward pause, and Lois felt herself getting annoyed. He hadn't asked her how she was, how she felt after dealing with aliens... "Good," She said, and turned. If he wasn't going to continue to the conversation, so be it. He hadn't talked to her in a week after everything they'd been through and now he just waits for her after work and he expects her to... she stopped short when she felt his hand on her arm. It was just as she remembered. Strong, firm, but gentle. She turned to him, and got lost in his eyes again. She had to admit it. She had it _bad_ for him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." He said, "If you don't already have plans."

Suddenly her relaxing in a bathtub seemed like such a silly idea once he presented her with this offer. She idly thought about him joining her in said bathtub, and gave her head a shake. "I'd like that." She said. Her brain flashed to the frozen swordfish steaks she had defrosting in the fridge. "My place, 7:00?"

He smiled at her again, "I'll be there."

"Do you need the address?"

He raised an eyebrow. She smiled in return. Of course he knew. He knew everything.

"I'll see you tonight," He said, in a more serious tone, and began pushing himself through the throngs of Metropolians. She watched him until he ducked into an alley. A few seconds later, she heard a collective gasp from the people as Superman flew overhead them, toward downtown. As usual, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind blew in from the open doors on the balcony, lightly fluttering the notes crammed under a computer monitor. Lois scurried about her apartment, straightening the photos on the wall, throwing her dirty laundry into her hamper, all while expertly outlining her lips with sultry sun rise red lip color. The smell from the swordfish steaks and potatoes broiling in the oven filled her apartment with a delicious aroma. She wondered idly if he drank. She knew she had a bottle of Champagne... well an unopened bottle of Champagne around somewhere. The half empty bottle of Merlot smiled sadly up at her from her desk.

"Where is that damn champagne..." She wondered aloud as the clock ticked ever closer to 7:00.

"It's in the cabinet under the sink."

She turned with a small yelp, and found him hovering a few feet off the ground on her balcony. He was dressed in his suit, arms folded, the long red cape blowing lazily in the wind.

"You're here." She said.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Are you sure you weren't checking to make sure I'd stand you up?"

He chuckled, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Are you going to wear that to dinner?" She asked, glancing down at her own outfit she had worn to work.

"No," He said, "I'll go change and then return to you. This is hardly appropriate first date attire."

Lois let his words hang in the air. _I'll return to you. _It filled her heart and made her lightheaded.

"I'll change too." She said.

"But you look beautiful," He said.

She turned to him, with her hair that had escaped its bun, while wearing her dirty work clothes. He could charm her pants off. Literally.

She walked to him then, and he walked to her, and their lips met. It was like they were drawn to each other. Hungry at first, urgent. She kicked off her shoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands delved into her hair. She loved being this close to him. He was so warm and strong. No one had ever kissed her like this. It was pure heaven.

"Lois," He mumbled against her mouth.

She ignored him. She was not stopping. She wanted this. She wanted him. Him, someone she barely knew but had saved her life again and again. Asking nothing in return but her friendship. Her love.

"Lois," He said again, and gently pulled back from her. He gave a small chuckle at the expression on her face. Like she had just watched her favorite necklace go down the drain. "The timer on the oven..." He said, with a nod in the direction.

It was then that she heard the annoying beeping. How come she hadn't before? When she kissed him, she tuned out everything. It was _that _good. But first things first. "The food!" She cried, finally regaining her composure and raced over to the oven. Luckily enough, she had gotten there just in time. "It didn't burn."

"I'll stop distracting you." He said, smiling at her. He hadn't moved an inch from where she had just been wrapped around him..

She turned to him, "You can distract me anytime you want."

He laughed, walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." She said as she watched him walk onto her balcony and fly into the night.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lex stared at the newspaper in his hands. On the front page, just under the masthead of the Daily Planet was a large picture of the figure they were referring to as Superman, followed by an article titled Superman Saves City by Lois Lane. But at what cost had he saved the city? Lex wondered how he could use that to his advantage. He set the paper down on his desk and brought his folded hands to his mouth in thought. Buildings had been demolished. Alien crafts had rained debris... Alien debris. Perhaps he could use that.  
Lex's whole team knew where he was headed. Sure, he had to lie, cheat and claw his way to where he was now, but really, what politician didn't do dirty dealing? He was just fitting into the mold the people of Metropolis were used to.  
Really.  
If things went his way, the oval office was logically the next he'd really be in charge, and he'd shape America into the lovely stepping stone it was. Then they'd see. He smiled to himself and reached over to press his intercom. "Kitty?"  
"Yea, Lex?"  
"Gather the boys. Tell them to bring shovels. We've got some digging to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!

Chapter 3

"Okay," Lois giggled, taking a sip of Champagne. "Favorite movie."

Clark sat across from her at her kitchen table, and raised an eyebrow in thought. They had devoured the swordfish steak, potatoes, and the salad, and were chatting over the bottle of Champagne. "Field of Dreams." He answered.

She sat back in her chair with a smile. "Really?"

"It hits home for me. Being a farm boy and all." He said, "I bet I can guess yours... Gone With the Wind?"

"Close. Casablanca."

He chuckled, "Pegged you more of a Scarlet."

They both laughed. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was like tinkling wind chimes on a summer day. It was here and now, having dinner in her messy apartment, being inches away from her, that he realized he could have lost this. All of this.

If Zod had been able to defeat him, Lois wouldn't be here eating fish and talking about old movies. She'd be dead. This apartment would be a Kryptonian throne room. The Metropolis skyline would be gone. His mother. Everything he loved. Gone.

"Hey..." Lois said softly, "You okay?"

He turned to her with a smile. No need to worry her. She was safe.

There was a pause between them and then she asked, "What was your childhood like?"

Clark took a deep breath, and folded his hands on the table. "It was hard for me. Never fitting in. If it weren't for my parents, I don't know where I'd be. They're the ones that shaped me into the man I am today."

"I'm sure you must have used your gifts."

"I didn't really consider them gifts back then, but yes, of course I did."

"Just like when I found you."

He smirked, "You mean stalked me."

She held up her hands, "Hey, I felt a story and ran with it."

"You are okay?" He asked, "No lasting side effects?"

"I'm fine," She said softly, "You saved my life. A lot." She added. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He said.

"But I want to." She smiled, and kissed him. "How long have you been drifting?"

"Since my dad died, I guess. I spent all my life being an outsider. I just wanted to find somewhere to fit in."

Lois reached across the table and took his hand. He squeezed it in gratitude.

"Do you..." She started.

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Do you think you fit in here?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah. I think I could call Metropolis home."

She walked over to him and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I'm sorry I asked you these hard questions. It's the reporter in me."

"I want you to know." He said and circled his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

They stayed like that a moment, and then she felt his body go rigid. She pulled back to look into his eyes. His head was cocked, like he was listening to something. "Someone is being mugged. And there's a robbery taking place on Sixth and Locust." He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I have to go."

"Okay," She whispered with a frown. She climbed off of his lap and started clearing the table.

He was on his feet and in back of her in flash, and he placed his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. But this is the life I lead."

"I know that." She said, turning to him.

"Thank you for dinner." He said.

"Thank you for coming back."

"I'll always come back to you, Lois. As long as you want me to." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She reached up then and kissed him long and hard. He kissed her back, and then gently backed away from her before stripping off his shirt and tie. Lois watched him leap off of her balcony and then followed in his wake to collect his clothes.

How odd to have him working at the Daily Planet. How odd to have someone she was so close to be so far away. She watched as he bumbled about his new desk, and she also watched as all of the women in the office fawned over him. The interns were the worst. They'd bring him is coffee and sit on the edge of his desk with their legs crossed. Shameless. She'd have to have a word with them.

She watched as Marissa, a spunky brunette actually reached over and straightened Clark's tie. Lois caught his eye and he shrugged.

The ding from her computer alerted her to a new email. She found a smile stretching itself across her face. It was from one of her sources down at the docks that Sully Cartright, a supposed henchman of Lex Luthor's was being released from jail this weekend. He had been arrested for tax evasion, but everyone knew he worked for Luthor. What an interview that would be. Luthor was a senator, but he was a fan favorite because he lowered gas prices and got labor unions their pensions back. But he did it underhandedly. Everyone knew that, they just turned a blind eye. She was not about to let this lead slip through her fingers. She'd run and get Perry's approval, and then she was out the door. She was blindsided when he called a staff meeting. She got up, grabbed her notebook and followed everyone into the conference room. Clark took a seat on the other side of the table, across from her, and gave her a small smile. Marissa sat down next to him and tried to engage him in conversation, but he had his head glued to his notes.

Lois idly listened as Perry went over how sales were down, so they were going to be relying on digitally uploading articles, and if he received another request from marketing about a new copier, he would personally escort his foot to their respective asses. Lois lingered behind and she watched Clark file out with everyone else, Marissa hot on his heels.

"Something I can help you with, Lois?" Perry asked.

"I've got a lead on Sully Cartright, Perry. He's being released from prison today. In about two hours."

"Used to work for Luthor?" He asked.

"That's him."

Perry sighed. "This could be big. You ready for this?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"Alright. Be careful."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Perry." She turned to leave the room when he called her back.

"Hey, Lois?"

She turned.

"Why don't you take Kent with you? I don't want you going alone."

She smiled, "Got it." Time alone with Clark. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
